The Siren (Batman)
The Siren ''(Lorelei Circe) is a villainess who appeared in two consecutive episodes of the 1967 episodes "Ring Around the Riddler" and "The Wail of the Siren" from the TV series "Batman" during season 3. This deliciously sexy evil babe was played by the beautiful and gorgeous actress Joan Collins. The Siren has the ability to mesmerize any man to do her bidding by pitching a high note two octaves above High C with her voice. However, women are apparently immune to this effect, and men can protect themselves with special earplugs or headphones. Another 'strength' The Siren possesses is her amazingly sexy looks. Who wouldn't just obey and serve this beauty? In the tv show, she first collaborated with The Riddler (Frank Gorshin) in a plot to control all boxing matches. This was just a quick appearance by her, and the next episode (The Wail of the Siren) was all about her evil plans. After Riddler was defeated, The Siren went to Gotham City Police Headquarters and brainwashed Commissioner Gordon (Neil Hamilton) into sneaking into the Batmobile's trunk in order to find out Batman's identity. The Siren later hypnotized Bruce Wayne (Adam West) into signing her fortune to her and intended to then make him jump off the roof of his office building, only for Robin (Burt Ward) and Batgirl (Yvonne Craig) to interfere. Robin and Batgirl fight her thugs and The Siren is knocked off the roof. Then robin plays around with the beauty’s life (who would do that?) and tells her to free Batman from her hypnotic control. The Siren complies and promptly loses her voice. She is then taken to prison. Speaking to Warden Crighton on the phone, Batman predicts that the Siren will make a model inmate; as long as she keeps her mouth closed. Unfortunately, she only appeared in these two episodes. She made quite a remarkable appearance (especially due to her amazing beauty) and is definitely among the favorite evil babes ever to guest on the Batman tv show. Trivia *Joan Collins appeared as Rene Collins in the 1953 film ‘Cosh Boy’. *Joan Collins appeared as the evil Princess Nellifer in the 1955 film ‘Land of The Pharoah’s’. *Joan Collins appeared as Crystal Allen in the 1956 film ‘The Opposite Sex’. *Joan Collins appeared as Angela Hoffa in the 1958 film ‘Rally Round The Flag, Boys!’. *Joan Collins appeared as the reformed Melanie in the 1960 film ‘Seven Thieves’. *Joan Collins appeared as tragic villainess Carol Radford in the 1971 film ‘Revenge’. *Joan Collins appeared as the wicked Joanne Clayton in the 1972 film ‘Tales From The Crypt’ *Joan Collins appeared as revealed villainess Molly Carmichael in the 1972 film ‘Fear In The Night’. *Joan Collins appeared as Bella Thompson in the 1973 film ‘'Tales That Witness Madness’.''' *Joan Collins appeared as Sarah Mandeville in the 1973 film ‘Dark Places’. *Joan Collins appeared as Marilyn Fryser in the 1977 film ‘Empire Of The Ants’. *Joan Collins appeared as Fontaine Khaled in the 1978 film ‘The Stud’, as well as the 1979 sequel ‘The B*tch’. *Joan Collins appeared as Mrs. Potiphar in the 1999 movie/play "Joseph and the Amazing Techniolor Dreamcoat". *Joan Collins appeared as Pearl Slaghoople in the 2000 film ‘The Flintstones In Viva Rock Vegas’. *Joan Collins voiced Vera Baddington in the 2013 film ‘Saving Santa’. *Joan Collins appeared as reformed villainess Helen in the 2017 film ‘The Time Of Their Lives’. *The Riddler had many other molls and accomplices in the Batman series, including: **Pauline, who was the sexy henchwoman in the 1966 back to back episodes "Death in Slow Motion" and "The Riddler's False Notion". Pauline was played by Sherry Jackson. **Molly, the moll who danced the Batusi with Batman, appeared in the 1966 back to back episodes "Hi Diddle Riddle" and "Smack in the Middle". She was played by Jill St. John. **Moth, who was a moll in the back to back episodes "A Ring of Wax" and "Give 'Em the Axe". She was played by Linda Gaye Scott. **Mousey, who disguised herself as a schoolgirl and is a member of the River Rats. Mousey appeared in the back to back episodes "A Riddle A Day Keeps The Riddler Away" and "When the Rat's Away the Mice will Play". She was played by Susan Silo. Gallery Making_an_entrance.jpg|making her entrance Gorgeous_Siren.jpg Siren.jpg|The goddess like costume of the stunning Siren Beautiful_Siren.jpg|No one can escape the beautiful Siren TheSirenSpell.jpg|The Siren about to make another slave screen-capture-4.png Amazing_Siren.jpg|The Siren practicing her spell Stunning_Siren.jpg|Impossible not to admire The Siren (Joan Collins) beauty The_Siren-0.jpg|The Siren working her evil plan Defeating_Batman.jpg|Outsmarting Bruce Wayne 257737cdae1da540e33d90af0c8cb0af.jpg Batman-Siren05.jpg batman97.jpg Batman5.jpg 6809107813_7627436ee0_b.jpg Category:1960s Category:Brunette Category:Hypnosis Category:Humiliated Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Femme Fatale Category:Low Cut Top Category:Boss Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Villain's Lover